hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2401 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2401 Atlantic hurricane season was one of the least active seasons on record. Just in this season, only 6 storms forming throughout the season. The first storm, Alex, formed near the end of July. The last storm, Earl, dissipated nearly two months before the end of the season. 2401 was a El Nino year, which was the main cause for this immensely inactive season. The season was known for being the least active season in many years. Danielle, the only major hurricane of the season, was retired due to very high damage totals. With a very late start, this season nearly made a record for the latest start. With the last storm dissipating nearly two months before the end, it is one of the earliest ends of a season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2001 till:01/01/2002 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2001 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:29/06/2001 till:02/07/2001 color:TS text:Alex from:29/07/2001 till:09/08/2001 color:C2 text:Bonnie from:20/08/2001 till:28/08/2001 color:TS text:Colin from:10/09/2001 till:20/09/2001 color:C4 text:Danielle from:15/09/2001 till:16/09/2001 color:TD text:Five from:30/09/2001 till:02/10/2001 color:TS text:Earl bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2001 till:01/07/2001 text:June from:01/07/2001 till:01/08/2001 text:July from:01/08/2001 till:01/09/2001 text:August from:01/09/2001 till:01/10/2001 text:September from:01/10/2001 till:01/11/2001 text:October from:01/11/2001 till:01/12/2001 text:November from:01/12/2001 till:01/01/2002 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Tropical Storm Alex On June 25, a low formed over the western African coast, moving westward. Over time, it became more organized and defined. On June 29, the NHC started issuing advisories for Tropical Depression One. One moved northwest, slowly continuing to gain convection. Nearly 2 days of formation, it strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name, Alex. Alex maintained tropical storm status for almost 2 days, then weakened. Alex degenerated into a through of low pressure. Hurricane Bonnie On July 25, a tropical wave formed south of Panama, moving northwards. The low was given a 20% chance of formation before entering the Atlantic. Though it passed over land, it gained convection. As the few days passed, it became better in organization and convection. On July 29, the NHC started issuing advisories for Tropical Depression Two. Two was predicted to make landfall in Haiti. Two moved northeast, remaining a depression, then curved away from Haiti. Once it moved away, it strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name, Bonnie. Bonnie quickly intensified as it curved from northwest back to north-northeast. Bonnie reached hurricane status a few days later. Bonnie continued to intensify until reaching a peak winds of 100 mph. Bonnie then started to weaken slowly as it continue to track northeast. On August 9, Bonnie lost all organization and convection. Tropical Storm Colin On August 18, a tropical wave formed off the coast of Africa. It quickly organized and gained convection. On August 20, NHC issued advisories for Tropical Depression Three. Three was predicted to be a hurricane in the Central Atlantic. Three quickly strengthened into a tropical storm, being named Colin. Colin started to strengthen slowly as it moved northwest. Colin reached 70 mph, but failed to reach hurricane intensity. Colin neared Florida, issuing Tropical Storm Warnings. Colin made landfall as a minimal tropical storm. Colin curved north then northwest. Colin dissipated on August 28. Hurricane Danielle On September 8, a well-defined low formed a few miles west of the Cape Verde Islands. On September 10, it became a tropical depression. The NHC issued advisories for the newly-formed system. Five strengthened quickly into a tropical storm, being named Danielle. Danielle strengthened slowly as it moved north-northwest. On September 13, Danielle became a hurricane. Danielle continued strengthening as it moved northwest, then westwards. Danielle reached Category 2 strength 2 days later. With Danielle nearing the USA, Hurricane Watches were issued for the Carolinas. Danielle reached Category 3 strength, becoming the first and only major hurricane of the season. Danielle strengthened quickly into a Category 4 hurricane, maintaining the 130+ mph winds for nearly 2 days. Hurricane Warnings were issued as Danielle weakened slowly. Hurricane Danielle made landfall near Charleston, SC. Damages were estimated to be near 2 billion dollars in damage. Danielle weakened very quickly as it dissipated the day after making landfall. Tropical Depression Five A low formed over Cuba, moving northwards. The low was given a low chance of forming in the next 5 days. However, the NHC issued advisories for Tropical Depression Five September 15. The depression moved northwards, failing to gain more convection and intensifying. The depression briefly held 47 mph winds, and was named Earl. Earl weakened back to a depression and moved northeast, dissipating on September 16. Post Analysis In 2402, Earl was re-analyzed and was actually weaker than thought. Winds were analyzed only 38 mph, thus being only a tropical depression. Hurricane Earl On September 29, a low formed in the Gulf Of Mexico. It quickly organized and became a tropical depression the next day. NHC predicted a minimal tropical storm of this new tropical depression, Six. Tropical Depression Six moved northeast, strengthening into a tropical storm, receiving the name of Earl. Earl prompted Tropical Storm Warnings for Louisiana and Texas. Earl moved towards Texas, strengthening into a hurricane. Hurricane Warnings were issued for Texas. Hurricane Earl made landfall at peak intensity, causing major damage. Earl weakened very quickly, dissipating early the next day. Category:Cyclones Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Seasons with less than 20 storms